My apology
by GameScarX
Summary: Hey there! Do you nead some new ideas for your writing? Well I have got the thing for you! Come on down and take a look. You won't be sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people! This is GamerScarX on FanFiction to say: I'm not dead, just VERY.., VERY…, VERY busy.

So I thought it be nice to give you people some ideas.

NO, REALLY, you can use these ideas with my full permission. Just be sure to mention where you got it from 'kay. I won't tolerate plagiarism (in other words if you use these ideas, be nice and mention you got them from me… OR SO HELP ME I WILL FIND YOU AND DO UNSPEAKABLE HORRORS TO YOU!)

Okay… enough of that! Let's get on with the ideas (that you are free to take, leave, or [slightly] alter, in anyway.)

First up, a paring: ImpmonxLopmon (Digimon Tamers) (Seriously! I am I the only person that thinks those two could not only work but make a cute couple?)

Next, is an actual idea: A mirror reality between the Tamers's universe and the Digidestined's universe, where the two are sort of parallel realities in a dark/light relationship with the Tamers's universe being the "dark" reality and the Digidestined's being the "light" reality (THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE. Let me explain the idea in more detail: ["Look, the light isn't any more good than the darkness is evil" "In the light you can see right? What you can see, you can study right? Well, what you can study you can learn. And what you learn, you can understand that is what the light is for." "However, if you stare to long into the light, you become blind. Blind to the truth around you, blind to the consequences of your choices, blind even, to what is truly wrong or right!" "…That is the curse of the light… you see so much you become blind to truth around you. You fall victim to the deadly poison of Zealotry." "The darkness however, is no better or worse than the light…" "… In the darkness there is no light, for the darkness is the absences of light. Without light you cannot see, and what you cannot see you can't study, what you can't study you can't learn, what you can't learn you cannot understand, … and what you can't understand you fear… fear is the curse-the weakness-of darkness, we are afraid of what may be hiding in darkness… yet the darkness's weakness is its greatest strength, if you overcome the fear of darkness, you can use it. In it, you can hide from those who seek to do you harm, or to weather to the storms life brings. It is a sanctuary, a haven… and a place to sleep and dream. Dreams are wonderful things, in them imagination becomes reality, wishes are granted, and the un-thinkable and un-seeable are the obtainable. In the light you cannot sleep or dream it is too bright, too loud to sleep and therefor dream…" "… In the darkness dreams can become reality. If will it to be strong enough the darkness can be a creator instead of the destroyer as it is so grossly mislabeled as." "…Darkness is no more evil than Light is good…"]). …Wow… some detail huh? (I can't believe I actually wrought all that). I will explain a little further however.

The Digidestined are accurately named Digidestined, Digital Destined, because they were destined to become the Digital World's protectors and ambassadors, they were chosen by destiny to become who they are. Their partners were chosen to match them, their crest, tags, and digivices were created by Gennai and the digital guardians. Their Digitalworld is a lot like earth, the digimon there can be re-born, and its digimon are friendly. It is a world of peace when not threatened by darkness, a world of light.

The Tamer's universe plays by different rules however, yet like the digidestined their name fits, they are tamers, taming the wild ones. Now we all know that digimon aren't animals, but in the tamer's universe they often act like one don't you think. That is because as the "dark" world, the Tamer's Digiworld is often a very chaotic and harsh place, not including the "downloading digimon" practice, in which the digimon actively hunt each other for their data to grow stronger. That is why digimon there are so unfriendly! Because you never know when some random digimon is going to attack you! There is however, a bright side, in all the chaos and strife the diginomes, the wish granters, can be found. They are there because the data in the Tamer's Digiworld is so manipulate, so easily shapeable, that they can create many wonderful things (like the D-Arks, Blue Cards, and of course the ever loveable Guilmon. With the help of "dreamers" like Takato Matsuki and Shibumi) using the Digiworld's easily shapeable data. The fact that the data is easily shapeable is also a curse however as it's the resson WHY the Tamer's digiworld is so harsh and chaotic, because the data's unstable.

(THAT WAS LONG! You are free to use any and all parts of it however [you don't have to use the whole thing if you don't want to, just parts of it] also unlike the Digidestined the Tamers don't owe their digiworld any dues nor were there partners chosen for them. Instead Tamer and partner become such buy simply willing it strongly enough. In fact if it weren't for Shibumi the Tamers wouldn't even have their D-Arcs!)

Another idea is a big digimon civil war. And I don't mean like the same digimon civil war in Grif4823's "Storm" universe (although it is an AWSOME idea) I mean a DIGI-DESTINED civil war. With the "Virtue" crests (i.e. Courage, Honor, and Miracles. Things like that.) and the "Sin" crests (i.e. Vanity, Deception, Corruption, the actual Sin Crests and such like. You get the idea).

Anyway those are some ideas for any of you who were kind enough to read and finish reading this! Thanks, and remember, you're free to use any part of them (or ALL of them), just make sure to mention were you got them from!

Thanks! Peace out!


	2. WARNING

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc.)...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

Thanks


End file.
